


Tears to Shed

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Child Death, Child Loss, Children, Death, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parent Julian Devorak, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Portia Devorak's Route, Portia Devorak's Route Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Tasya Devorak accetta finalmente di conoscere la sua prima pronipotina, figlia di Nadia e Julian. C'era un doloroso motivo, dietro le sue esitazioni...
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Original Female Character(s), Julian Devorak & Tasya (The Arcana), Julian Devorak/Nadia, Nadia (The Arcana) & Original Female Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana) & Tasya (The Arcana), Tasya (The Arcana) & Original Female Character(s), Valerius (The Arcana) & Original Character(s), Valerius (The Arcana)/Tasya (The Arcana)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Tears to Shed

_And I know her heart is beating_

_And I know that I am dead_

_Yet the pain here that I feel_

_Try and tell me it’s not real_

_For it seems that I still have a tear to shed…_

(Danny Elfman, _Tears to Shed,_ dal film _La sposa cadavere_ di Tim Burton - 2005)

Julian, come sempre, era nervoso. Misurava a lunghi passi il salotto dei ricevimenti, mentre Nadia controllava in silenzio che lui non urtasse qualcuno dei preziosi vasi di porcellana.

«Trovo strano anch’io che tua zia Tasya si sia decisa solo dopo cinque anni a conoscere la nostra bimba…» azzardò la donna, per distrarlo. «Ma dobbiamo considerare il fatto che si sia stabilmente trasferita a Vesuvia solo da un anno…»

«Non è questo il punto!» l’interruppe il marito. «Non è una questione di distanze…»

Si fermò e incrociò le braccia, come se volesse trattenere qualcosa che minacciava di scoppiargli dal petto.

«Non te l’ho mai detto, prima d’ora…» cominciò. Si morse un labbro, evitando lo sguardo scarlatto di Nadia. «Nel naufragio in cui io e mia sorella abbiamo perso i nostri genitori… è morta anche nostra cugina Lishka. L’unica figlia di zia Tasya».

Azzardò un’occhiata in direzione della moglie. La vide attenta, con un barlume di dolorosa comprensione che andava gemmandole negli occhi.

«Quindi… è normale che la zia abbia avuto bisogno di _prendersi il suo tempo._ Non sarà facile per lei entrare in contatto… con le emozioni di una maternità felice».

«Capisco…» fece Nadia, dolcemente. «Adesso, però, sarà il caso che ti rilassi. Vieni!»

Indicò il posto vuoto sul divanetto, accanto a lei. Come sempre, Julian obbedì. Si sedette al fianco della moglie, lasciando che le sue dita inanellate tracciassero gentili solchi fra i suoi ciuffi rossi. Rimasero così, in placido contatto, finché il ciambellano non venne ad annunciare l’arrivo della baronessa Anastasia Devorak: colei che, per Julian, era “zia Tasya”.

Giunse come veleggiando in un imponente silenzio. L’impressione di vaporosità che emanava era dovuta alla fine pelliccia e alla torre di penne sull’ampio cappello. Anche il ventaglio di piume bianco-nere che agitava con mano elegante le conferiva una leggerezza apparentemente contrastante con la sua stazza matronale. Soprattutto la chioma, però, era un trionfo di onde rosse. Nadia pensò ai capelli di Portia, la sorella minore di Julian. Era stata la sua più fida cameriera e la sua appassionata compagna, sei anni prima. Vedere Tasya era un po’ come rivedere lei, con meno vivacità e più consapevole carisma.

Sotto la cappa di scura porpora bordata di pelliccia, le sue forme sontuose erano fasciate da un abito turchese. Così pure di turchesi erano costellati i suoi ori, in una sorta d’allusione ai suoi occhi azzurri. Questi, per l’appunto, erano tagliati in mandorle perfette da palpebre pesantemente truccate. Anche il profumo d’ambra con cui Tasya si annunciava era troppo robusto e insistente, come se ne avesse esagerato il dosaggio. Le labbra - delicatissime in sé - si piegavano in un sorriso fra l’acuto e l’amaro, che lasciava un’impressione di durezza.

Anche la finezza dei tratti era quasi tagliente, per la spigolosità degli zigomi. Il naso, in compenso, era graziosamente rivolto all’insù come quello di Portia, anziché aquilino come quello di Julian. Il volto, le braccia e il _décolleté_ erano intrisi d’un pallore ambiguo: raffinatezza o vulnerabilità?

«Buongiorno, zia!» la salutò Julian. Una profonda tenerezza accese i suoi occhi grigi.

«Buongiorno, tesoro!» rispose lei, pizzicandogli una guancia ossuta. Poi, si accostò a Nadia e scambiò con lei due baci sulle guance assai più cordiali della consueta cortesia. Tasya aveva sempre nutrito una solida ammirazione per la contessa di Vesuvia, ormai sua nipote acquisita.

«Il pranzo sarà servito fra poco» precisò Nadia. «Nel frattempo, Lei avrà tutto l’agio di stare con la nostra piccola Lilinka Nazali».

«Cara, non credo che in famiglia sia il caso di darsi del “Lei”…» ribatté l’altra. La sua voce, pur nel tono vellutato, aveva una certa sfumatura roca. «Io sono Tasya… o “zia”, se preferisci».

Poi, rivolta al nipote: «Lilinka Nazali… Due nomi che suonano davvero musicali, insieme. Li hai scelti tu, Ilya?»

«Sì…» rispose Julian, arrossendo. «Scusami, zia… So che avremmo potuto chiamarla Ilona, come la mamma… o Anastasia, come te…»

Con un lieve cenno della mano, Tasya lo frenò: «Nessuno ti sta facendo alcun rimprovero, tesoro. È stato equo da parte di Nadia lasciarti la scelta del nome, visto che lei ha già dato il suo cognome a vostra figlia… perciò, è più che giusto rispettare i tuoi criteri. Lilinka, se non erro, era una delle due donne che ti hanno cresciuto… si è meritata questo omaggio alla sua memoria. E la dottoressa Nazali Satrinava è la sorella preferita di tua moglie, oltre a essere colei che ti ha istruito nella medicina».

«Di solito, la nostra bimba si chiude in biblioteca a disegnare… quando è tranquilla» sospirò Nadia. «Ma, oggi, c’è un bel sole e l’abbiamo convinta ad andare a giocare in giardino. Possiamo raggiungerla».

Il sole pioveva sui salici e sulle rose prossime a fiorire. In sottofondo, la fontana cantava.

Nadia, con lo sguardo, cercò tracce della figlia o della bambinaia Ilenia. Trovò infine Lilinka Nazali, sull’orlo della fontana… seduta in grembo al console Valerius. Le dita brune e paffute della piccola giocavano con la treccia biondo-mora dell’uomo. Sul volto pallido e altero di lui, anziché la sua solita smorfia supponente, era dipinta una quieta gioia. In diciassette anni, Nadia non l’aveva mai visto così.

«Buongiorno, console!» La sua voce melodiosa non riuscì a nascondere la sorpresa.

«Buongiorno, contessa!» riecheggiò lui, con un lieve sussulto. Sembrava che l’arrivo della famigliola l’avesse strappato a un incanto.

Al suono delle parole materne, Lilinka Nazali saltò giù dal grembo di Valerius. Come rapita da una gioia improvvisa, corse verso il padre, che la sollevò per un attimo e la strinse contro il suo vasto petto, prima di rimetterla a terra e prenderla per mano.

Anche il console si levò dall’orlo della fontana e si diresse - con calma - verso la compagnia. Salutò la contessa con un cenno elegante e il dottor Julian Devorak con la consueta freddezza. Ma, quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Tasya, qualcosa increspò la compostezza sussiegosa del suo viso. Julian notò un impercettibile tremito nell’oro pallido dei suoi occhi, nella mano che sollevava quella della baronessa per baciarne il dorso. Colse in un lampo il senso di quell’ _amicizia_ che l’uomo e sua zia avevano stretto da tempo. Ne fu allo stesso tempo sorpreso e costernato. Tasya aveva vent’anni più di Valerius e la sua nobiltà non era antica quanto quella di lui. Chissà cos’aveva fatto cadere i pregiudizi del console fino a quel punto… Dubitava che fosse stato il denaro. Valerius non ne aveva bisogno e non era mai stato particolarmente avido. A ogni modo, il dottor Devorak si augurava di tutto cuore che la vicinanza fra i due non arrivasse al matrimonio. Già doveva sopportare che il suo vecchio nemico fosse il beniamino di Lilinka Nazali… Ritrovarselo anche come _zio acquisito_ sarebbe stato troppo. Cercò di cacciare quel pensiero, mentre Valerius si congedava dalla compagnia.

«Lili! Lili!» richiamò Nadia. Guadagnarsi l’attenzione della bimba poteva essere un’impresa. All’ennesima ripetizione del suo nomignolo, la figliola finalmente si voltò. «È venuta a conoscerti una persona…» fece la madre, indicandole la baronessa Devorak. «Si chiama Tasya… È la zia del papà e della zia Portia».

Gli sguardi della matrona e della bambina, finalmente, s’incrociarono. Lilinka Nazali spalancò in volto a Tasya due occhi affusolati come quelli di Julian, ma d’un colore rosato mai visto prima. Probabilmente, era il modo in cui si erano fusi il grigio delle iridi paterne e il rosso di quelle materne. Il suo naso ancora in boccio prometteva di diventare ben prominente come quello del padre; ma di Nadia aveva la delicatezza degli altri tratti, così come la pelle bruna. I suoi capelli porporini scendevano sulle sue spalle in boccoli sorprendenti. Tasya ricordò la nipote Portia, che già aveva una discreta chioma a soli due anni - e la memoria le allargò il cuore.

Ma che modo strano aveva di guardare, quella piccola di cinque anni… Fissava le persone come una sfinge. E non apriva bocca.

«Su, Lili… Saluta la prozia!» la invitò ancora Nadia.

«Ciao!» squillò la bimba, tenendo ancora per mano Julian.

«Ciao, tesoro… Ti ho portato una cosa» ricambiò Tasya. Presentò allora un album rilegato in cuoio. Sulla copertina, erano incisi tanti minuscoli cigni.

«Mamma e papà mi hanno detto che ti piace disegnare… e che sei brava» spiegò la donna. «Così, ho pensato a questo… Potrai riempirlo con quel che preferisci».

Lilinka Nazali ricevette l’album nelle manine paffute e ne esplorò le pagine bianche con fare intento. Capì e sbocciò in un trillo di contentezza.

«Cosa devi dire alla zia… prozia Tasya?» le suggerì il padre.

«Grazie!» rispose la piccola.

«Sentite…» azzardò la baronessa Devorak. «Potrei stare qualche minuto con Lili… portarla a fare un giretto in questo giardino?»

«Certo, ci mancherebbe altro!» concordò Julian, con calore. Nadia assentì sorridendo.

«Debbo recuperare il tempo perso… che _io_ ho perso» sospirò Tasya. Qualcosa di particolarmente amaro tremò, al fondo della sua voce. «Per mia negligenza, non mi sono goduta ben cinque anni della mia pronipotina… Fra l’altro, dovrò recuperare anche col bimbo di Pasha… che, ora, dovrebbe avere due anni, giusto?»

«Vedessi che adorabile peste, il piccolo Ariel…!» si animò Julian. «Ti ricorderà tantissimo Pasha da piccola…»

Omise di precisare che il nipote ricordava non solo sua sorella Portia, ma anche il padre, Asra… quell’altra “adorabile peste” che gli aveva spezzato il cuore, un tempo.

«Questa è proprio una buona notizia!» fece Tasya. Le sue labbra sottili si strinsero in un sorriso. «Ne parleremo ancora, dopo…»

Tese una mano a Lilinka Nazali. La bimba sembrò esitare un attimo; poi, la prese, tenendo stretto a sé l’album con l’altro braccio. Discretamente, Nadia e Julian presero un’altra direzione - lei cinse con delicatezza l’uomo.

Rimasta sola insieme alla pronipotina, Tasya sentì finalmente il rombo del proprio cuore. Cercò d’ignorarlo, mentre conduceva Lilinka Nazali ancora verso la fontana. La manina bruna e paffuta le blandiva le dita, contrastando la durezza degli anelli. I passetti della piccola le suggerivano il ritmo della passeggiata. Sensazioni che Tasya non provava da oltre quarant’anni - ricordi dolci e strazianti, sepolti sotto la cenere. Perché non la distruggessero.

Era per quello che aveva atteso tanto a conoscere la sua prima pronipotina. Sapeva che il contatto con Lilinka Nazali - quel nuovo, insperato boccio _del suo sangue_ \- avrebbe richiamato il fantasma della sua Lishka. Non che potesse realmente dimenticarla… Ma, di solito, riusciva almeno a isolarsi dai sentimenti scottanti di cui quello spettro era carico. Davanti alla presenza soffice, tiepida, _reale_ di Lilinka Nazali, quello scudo non era in grado di reggere.

La mano di Tasya tremò intorno a quella della bimba, mentre l’ombra dei salici velava i loro capi. Lo scroscio della fontana si fece vicinissimo; la sua intensità riuscì a rendere fiochi - almeno un poco - i pensieri della donna.

Tasya cercò di concentrarsi sulla curiosa e raffinata scultura da cui l’acqua pioveva. Aveva sentito parlare di “caproni di mare”, ma non ne aveva mai visto uno in decenni di viaggi sulle navi mercantili. _Quello_ doveva esserne un esemplare, ritratto nel marmo: testa e zampe anteriori di caprone, coda di pesce.

Si rese conto che anche Lilinka Nazali fissava la fontana. Ma non era la statua a interessarle. Era l’acqua. Pareva avvinta da quel perenne vibrare di liquido e luce, dalle ondulazioni - sempre uguali, sempre diverse - impresse all’acqua dalle cascatelle che ricadevano nella vasca. L’attenzione di quella bimba era tanto strana… Era impossibile dire se Lilinka Nazali fosse del tutto assente o interamente presente, tutta trasfusa in un dettaglio che la richiamava.

Non era come Lishka, i cui tondi occhi celesti brillavano sempre e non stavano mai fermi. Era una ragazzina sanguigna e dinamica, curiosa, senza timori. Poteva sembrare avventata a chi non la conoscesse; eppure, da quando sapeva leggere, divorava più libri che poteva, dimostrando una fame di sapere incompatibile con la sventatezza.

Anche Lili era incuriosita dai libri, per quanto non li sapesse ancora leggere bene. Questo le aveva detto Julian. Più che una quantità d’interessi come Lishka, però, aveva la tendenza a squadrare e sezionare un solo dettaglio. Dettaglio solitamente bizzarro. Per esempio, in quel periodo, ce l’aveva con le macchie di cera e con le loro forme…

Tasya tornò bruscamente alla realtà.

Si era messa a confrontare la figlia e la pronipote come se la prima fosse ancora viva…

Un sussulto scattò nel suo petto. Il pianto che ne scaturì fu silenzioso e inarrestabile. Mentre le lacrime dilavavano il suo volto affilato, Tasya si stupì di come quel fiume avesse potuto restare serrato dentro di lei così a lungo. Non era possibile che una comune mortale potesse contenere _tanto…_ O sì?

«Zi… Prozia, perché piangi?»

Lilinka Nazali si era finalmente distolta dalla fontana e fissava ora quell’altra acqua, che sgorgava dagli occhi di Tasya. La donna raccolse un poco le forze, prima di ritrovare un filo di voce: «Tranquilla, tesoro. Passerà… se mi terrai per mano».


End file.
